The Spoon of the Mad Goddess
by Denomi Green
Summary: Zel comes into a mountain town in search of a cure and gets more than he bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Rain drizzled from the sky all day, a dismel drip that soaks through everything. A figure completely covered in wet cloth trugged slowly through the ankle-deep mud, water dripping from his hood as he looked down at his feet, moving by will power alone. Slowly, through the mists of rain hovering over the mountain landscape, a small village appeared slowly around the bend. "Finally," Zelgadis said wearily.  
Zel stumbled exhaustedly into the the village and looked for a place out of the constant wet. He spotted a small temple,a tavern,and a little shop, all of which he could dry out in. 'I have no money,' Zel thought,'Maybe the temple would let me stay the night for free.' Zel stumbled into the temple, splashing mud carelessly onto his already muddy clothing.   
Inside the temple, in the flickering light of a few cheap tallow candles, sat a monk in deep meditation. Zel approached quietly, unsure if he should disturb the monk. He started in surprise as the monk spoke without opening his eyes. "I know why you have come, child of a bitter past. You seek a cure to your transformation. I do not know of a cure. However, go to the top of Mount Ohmmm and find the lost relic of great power. Use it on your quest. Go, seek, be cured."  
With those words, Zelgadis found himself outside, facing toward a tall mountain. "I suppose that is Mount Ohm," Zel grumbled to himself.  
"Not Mount Ohm ,you dolt!" the monk's disembodied voice echoed through his head, "Mount Ohmmm! Three m's, not one! Now get going. You're ruining the mood!"  
"Yes sir!" Zel barked sarcasticly. This was going to be a long walk. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Zel panted up the last bit of the mountain. 'That stupid monk,' Zel thought angrily, 'he didn't warn me about the Enchanted Forest, the Chasm of Doom, the evil elder dragons, and the Vast Mines of Mourning. Not to mention the Boston Marathon, the Algebra Final Exam of Doom, and the seventy-two hours spent babysitting a horde of hyper two year olds. This relic had better be worth it.'  
On the epitome of the summit of the peak of the top of the--you get the idea--of the mountain sat a beautiful temple covered in sculptures and gilded with gold--all two feet of it. "This is is!?! This is all there is!?! I went through all that for a doll house!?!"  
Zel sighed and opened the little door on the front of the shrine. Peering inside, he saw something white glinting on a black velvet cushion. As he pulled it out, sunlight shone off the relic which he held. It looked like a large ivory spoon with delicate silver inlays depicting a three-pointed star. A powerful voice spoke inside his head, "I AM...The Spoon of the Mad Goddess Denomi™ (All rights reserved) and you are the champion I have waited for all these years. Go out into the world and do good."  
"Now, wait a minute what do you mean champion!?! I don't have time for this nonsense. I don't even know what you are supposed to do!?!" Zel attempted to put the spoon back into the shrine but found that he couldn't release it.  
"I was created to control a certain group of mazoku who had disturbed the Mad Goddess. Everytime they are planning to do something evil, someone shows up at this shrine and together we suppress the plot. Don't worry, you will be well rewarded for your assisstance. I am no longer allowed to talk but I will guide you to the mazoku."  
A glimmer of light caught Zel's eye. On the ground, dancing among the rocks, was an arrow made of light. Zel sighed. On impulse he turned and started walking the other way, but, before he could take a single step, red words saying "Wrong Way" started flashing before his eyes. Zel growled slowly under his breathe. He was not amused. "Alright, you piece of junk, I'll help you. However, make this quick and worth my time, understand!"  
Silence filled the crisp mountain air, the echo of his query quivering in the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Zel collapsed on the ground with a groan of pain. 'That Spoon is a slave driver.' He wrapped his cloak tight around his shoulders, glad that the rain had stopped again. He started to drift off to sleep when the Spoon became burning hot, glowing red in the midnight air.  
"Ouch!," yelled Zel in surprise, jerking awake, "What are you doing, you stupid Spo--" A scream cut him short, a scream of terror and rage. Zel jumped to his feet and started running towards the scream, the Spoon erging him on. Another scream rent the night air. Zel came to an unnaturally lit clearing and stopped sharp on its edge, staring at the scene before him.  
A temple lay in front of him, its shape and color constantly changing. Only a carving above the temple doors did not change, a female sitting crosslegged with an insane grin on her face and eyes that seemed to hold a forest in them. Behind her knelt three indistinct figures, cloaked, with pins bearing a three-pointed star, a star the also graced the person in front of the temple. "The High Priestess of the Mad Goddess," whispered the Spoon in his mind. The Priestess glowed with green light, fighting to protect her temple from the endless army of mazoku arranged against her.  
"Let me guess," whispered Zel, "those are the mazoku you want me to kill, aren't they."   
"Of course they are," murmurred the Spoon, "The Goddess laughs. Go with her blessing."  
Zel raised an eyebrowand then grin ferally. He pulled out the Spoon. "Bring it on." 


End file.
